She is my teacher in all sense
by SaKu-Chaan
Summary: La miró directo a los ojos mientras metía sus manos dentro de la falda-Eh fantaseado con esto desde que tengo 8...No me detenga ahora-Sasuke esto es una locura- Por favor entienda que eh estado obsesionado con usted desde que la vi por primera vez-Dime Sakura... ( ¡Pesimo summary, pero porfa denle una oportunidad!)


Holaaaaaa! Bueno este es el comienzo de mi nuevo Fic,se me ocurrió de pronto y me puse a escribir, espero les guste, porque ya casi termino el segundo capitulo:3 esta fue solo una introducción, porfa si creen que tiene futuro dejen un review con su opinion que para mi es muuy importante, tambien los invito a que pasen y lean mis otras historias, me harán muy feliz si me dejan su opinion!

** Este capítulo está narrado por mi xD**

* * *

Sakura, una hermosa joven de 17 años, estudiante de Administración de Empresas no estaba muy contenta con la nueva idea de Kakashi su padre,que inisistió en que tenía mucho tiempo libre por las tardes, y que un empleo de medio tiempo no le haría mal, le dijo que aprenderia muchas cosas que le servirían cuando ejerciera como profesional, a la joven no le gustaba la idea de saber que pasaría todas las tardes cuidando niños en lugar de pasarla con su novio de 2 años Gaara...

**Día 1**

- Sakura Haruno, bien, aqui dice que estudias tu segundo cuatrimestre de la universidad, y tu padre comentó que el empleo solo es para mantenerte ocupada,lo cual me parece bien, no es bueno que tengas tanto tiempo libre en las tardes, pero bueno,me parece que eres una joven con muy buena presentación y por tu promedio dudo mucho que tengas problema para explicarle tareas a niños de primaria, asi que te daré la oportunidad, estarás a prueba una semana-Dijo la imponente dueña de la escuela Tsunade, buena amiga del prestigioso empresario Kakashi.

-Agradezco la oportunidad que me da Tsunade-sama y hare todo lo posible por cumplir con sus espectativas.-Dijo la joven de cabello rosado.

-Bien, eso espero-Dijo con una educada sonrisa.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que Shizune, llevala a que conozca a sus nuevos alumnos y su salón, dale lo que necesite por favor-Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a una mujer de cabello oscuro y sonrisa amable, que estaba parada junto a su escritorio.

Ella asintió y guió a la joven Haruno a la segunda planta del edificio, donde la ubicó en uno de los salones al fondo, bastante amplio y cómodo, donde en pocos minutos sería presentada ante sus alumnos...

-Creo que eres estupenda para este trabajo-Dijo por primera vez la mujer de oscuros ojos.

-Omm...Gracias, espero poder serlo-Respondio la joven mientras sonreia sinceramente y observaba el salón a detalle.

-Estoy segura que te irá bien, eres justo lo que necesita esta escuela, eres joven y fresca-Completó su alago.

-Muchas gracias, espero que todos sean tan amables como usted-Finalizó la joven

-Ya verás que si, bienvenida -Dijo al momento que sonó el timbre, indicando el final de las clases curriculares de los chicos, en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta y Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa, Dios sabe con que se iba a topar...

-Relajate, son solo niños y son bastante tranquilos-Comento Shizune, notando el nerviosismo de la maestra primeriza.

-Eso espero-Susurró la joven mientras suspiraba

En ese momento niños de varias edades entraron corriendo al salón, parecían bastante entusiasmados de conocer a la nueva maestra, todos aventaron sus mochilas y observaron a las dos mujeres delante de ellos.

-Niños, les presento a su nueva maestra de apoyo, Sakura Haruno-Dijo la mujer mientras posaba un brazo en la espalda de la aterrorizada joven.

-Hola niños...Espero trabajemos bien juntos-Dijo la mencionada tratando de sonreir, eran demasiados niños, que pasaria si uno se cayera, se muriera o cosas por el estilo.

-¡Bienvenida miss Sakura!- Gritarón todos los niños al unisono, todos la observaban atentamente y pudo sentir la profunda mirada de un niño en particular.

Shizune dió unas palabras mas y abandonó el salón, dejando a Sakura sola con 22 niños espectantes.

-Bien...como es obvio que no nos conocemos voy a presentarme y luego lo hará cada uno de ustedes vale?Me dirán su nombre, su edad, grado y pasatiempo favorito-Dijo con una sonrisa, los niños la veían atentamente.

-Mi nombre, como ya les dijeron es Sakura, tengo 17 años, estudio la carrera de Administración de empresas y me encanta jugar xbox-Dijo mientras varios niños comenzaban a hacer preguntas emocionados.

-Bien, bien, podrán hacer preguntas después, pero yo también quiero conocerlos a todos, asi que vamos en orden, comienza el niño de la primera fila-Dijo la joven señalando a un chico de cejas bastante pobladas.

-Mi nombre señorita Haruno es Lee y voy en quinto grado, tengo 9 años y a partir de hoy me dedicare a enamorarla-Dijo levantandose de la banca y mirandola con profundo amor.

- Vaya Lee, eso es muy lindo de verdad, pero lamentablemente eres muy pequeño-Dijo la joven mientras se apresuraba a señalar a la niña de atrás para que hablara y Lee hacia un puchero.

-M-i mi n-omb-re es hi-nata y voy en ter-ce-ro y me- gusta pi-pin-tar-Dijo una linda niña de ojos perlados mientras se sonrojaba y agachaba la cara.

-Muy bien Hinata, eso es bueno, también me gusta pintar, muy bien sigamos-Dijo la joven.

-Mi nombre es Karin, voy en cuarto grado, soy la mas linda del colegio y me voy a casar con Sasuke-Kun un día-Dijo una niña pelirroja mientras observaba al niño misterioso del fondo, asi pasaron unos 15 niños hasta que llego a él...ese niño que no habia dejado de mirarla desde que llego, sus negros ojos la observaban sin parpadear y de una forma fria.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, voy en cuarto grado, tengo 8 años y me gusta el futbol-Dijo seriamente mientras seguia viendo fijamente a Sakura.

-Mucho gusto Sasuke, es bueno tener un deportista en el salón, muy bien niños pues ya terminamos con la presentación y por lo que veo en el libro de tareas que me dieron todos tienen algo que hacer asi que comiencen y si tienen alguna duda, levanten la mano y me acerco a su lugar entendido?-Finalizó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y encendia su portatil para comenzar su tarea...

El día transcurrió tranquilamente a excepción de algunos niños como Lee que se acercaban con el pretexto de no entender la tarea para coquetear con la pobre Sakura.

Cuando miró el reloj de la pared eran las 5:50,el día si que había volado, estaba a 10 minutos de terminar su jornada laboral y estaba agotada,solo quería tirarse en su cama, pero aún había un niño que sus padres no habían recogido, sentado frente a ella estaba Sasuke Uchiha, que se distraía con su PSP, sintió lastima por el niño, era el único que quedaba y se veía tan solo, de pronto el silencio se volvió incómodo...No habia notado que solo quedaban ellos dos.

-Y bien Sasuke, cuentame sobre mmmm...tu familia-Dijo la joven mientras el niño abría por completo los ojos y se sonrojaba un poco, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir ganas de abrazarlo.

-Hmp, mi papa se llama Fugaku y mi mamá Mikoto, ambos trabajan y mi hermano se llama Itachi es el mejor de su clase-Dijo aún mirando el suelo, la joven maestra se dió cuenta de lo solo que estaba ese niño, sintió enojo hacia la familia des obligada del pobre Sasuke.

-Ya veo y dime Sasuke, ¿Que posición juegas?-Preguntó sentándose al lado del niño.

Sasuke se pusó bastante tenso y ella acaricio su rebelde cabello en un intento por hacerlo sentir en confianza.

-Soy delantero-Dijo de pronto sin mirar directamente a la maestra

-Pues es una posición importante, espero metas muchos goles, tal vez te vaya a ver jugar un día-Dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke la observaba sorprendido.

-¿En serio iría a verme?-Preguntó viendola fijamente.

-Claro que si Sasuke-Respondió mientras volvia a acariciar su cabello, estaba bastante suave.

De pronto Sakura miró el reloj y ya eran las 6:05pm.

-Rayos susurró la joven- Mientras se incorporaba, Sasuke miró el reloj también y su expresión demostró decepción, sabia que se quedaría solo con la de la limpieza, que Sakura solo lo veía como una obligación y que ahora que era oficialmente libre no dudaría en abandonarlo.

Iba a tomar su bolso para irse, pero vió la expresión de Sasuke, se sintió mal, según le había dicho Shizune después de las 6, los niños que quedaran eran responsabilidad de la señora del aseo, oficialmente ella era libre de irse, pero el verlo tan solo la conmovio.

-¿Sasuke tienes hambre?-Preguntó volviendose a sentar junto al niño que la vio completamente sorprendido.

-Ya son las 6-Susurró el niño en tono bajo, como deseando que la maestra no escuchara.

-Lo sé,no importa-Dijo la joven mientras abría un paquete de galletas de avena y se lo extendia al niño.

-Gracias-dijo el tomando una y sonrojandose levemente, ambos comieron una en silencio.

-Nunca tardan tanto-Dijo de pronto Sasuke.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, seguro ya vienen en camino, no me iré hasta que lleguen-Dijo Sakura mientras veía la hora 6:30 en punto.

-¿Lo promete?-Pregunto el hermoso niño.

-Lo prometo-Respondio la igualmente hermosa joven.

El timbre sonó y ambos se sobre saltaron.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije Sasuke-Dijo ella.

Sakura se levantó y bajó a la planta baja junto con Sasuke y sus cosas y abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo el joven mirando sorprendido a la hermosa maestra frente a él.

-Itachi-Susurró con fastidio el niño mientras veía con recelo a su hermano mayor.

-Oom Buenas tardes-Dijo Sakura un tanto sonrojada.

-Lamento la tardanza Sasuke, papá y mamá no han podido pasar y me avisaron a penas-Dijo el joven sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento,¿Usted es nueva?-Preguntó un poco desconcertado y sorprendido.

-Si, es mi primer día-Respondió ella un poco sonrojada.

-Disculpa que me entrometa pero,¿No eres muy joven para ser maestra?-Preguntó curioso el joven sin dejar de mirarla.

-Si algo, este es un trabajo de medio tiempo, aún estudio-Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya veo¿Cuantos años tienes?-Pregunto el mayor aún mas curioso mientras Sasuke lo veía con enojo.

-Tiene 17 Itachi, eres muy viejo para ella olvidalo-Interrumpió de pronto el niño, haciendo que ambos lo voltearan a ver, Sakura algo apenada e Itachi un poco molesto.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir Sasuke, lo sabes-Dijo Itachi mientras le quitaba la mochila al niño y se la colgaba en la espalda.

-Bueno, gracias por esperar señorita...-

-Sakura-Completó -Y no es nada, Sasuke es encantador-Finalizó la joven de ojos jade con una hermosa sonrisa que dejó a ambos hermanos babeando.

-Adios Miss-Dijo un muy sonrojado Sasuke mientras se despedia con la mano y abordaba el lujoso auto de su hermano, Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano y cerró la puerta del colegio.

-Checó su hora de salida, tomó su bolso y salió del colegio, caminó hasta su lindo auto que estaba aparcado a una calle de la escuela, abordó el vehiculo y condujo a casa, había sido un largo día y a penas el primero, pero no podía negar que los niños eran encantadores y la hacían reir demasiado.

* * *

-Ya veo lo que pasa-Dijo el apuesto jovén mientras manejaba camino a casa.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó el menor mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Estas enamorado de Sakura-San-Dijo en tono burlón.

-Por supuesto que no, de que hablas, tu no dejabas de verla-Recordó molesto el pequeño.

-Es muy hermosa, tu antigua maestra era una anciana mal humorada-Respondió Itachi.

-Pues Sakura es muy pequeña para ti, tienes 22, eres un anciano-Atacó Sasuke.

-Y tu eres muy pequeño para ella, así que no te pongas celoso, además yo no estoy viejo para ella, hariamos bonita pareja-Dijo mirando de reojo la reacción de su hermano menor que hizo un berrinche en su asiento, seguro que se ofrecería a pasar mas seguido por Sasuke ahora...

* * *

-Estoy muerta-Dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa y buscando señales de vida, pero al parecer no habia nadie en la planta baja, dejó su bolsa en el recibidor de la casa y caminó hasta la cocina, donde se encontró a su amada nana.

-¿Como te fue en tu primer dia corazón?-Pregunto la anciana Chijo.

-Bien, pero vengo muerta y con hambre-Dijo haciendole un puchero a su nana.

-¿No te llevaste algo de comer?-Pregunto la mujer extrañada, ella siempre le preparaba un refrigerio a su niña.

-Si...pero uno de los niños tenia hambre y ya sabes-Dijo la joven mientras abría el refrigerador.

-Ya veo, porque no te duchas y mientras yo te preparo algo de cenar mi niña-Propusó la mujer.

-Gracias nana por eso te amo-dijo la joven mientras corria por su bolsa y subia corriendo.

* * *

Salió de ducharse y cuando estaba secando su cabello, su movil comenzó a vibrar, dejó la toalla en el suelo y corrió a contestar.

-¿hola?-Contesto en tono meloso.

-Hola bebé, ¿Como te fue en tu primer día?-Preguntó el atractivo pelirrojo.

-Cansado amor, pero pues bien, aunque la verdad no entiendo porque mi papá se empeña en ponerme a trabajar cuando no tengo la necesidad, ya bastante presión tengo con la universidad-Respondio Sakura con un suspiro.

-Jajaja, calma bebé, solo quiere lo mejor para ti, aunque admito que extrañe nuestra siesta, tuve que abrazar a la almohada-Comento el joven.

-Creeme que yo más, muero de cansancio Gaara, no lo tomes a mal amor, pero de verdad necesito dormir, te veo mañana en el colegio-Dijo la Pelirosa.

-Esta bien bebé, te veo mañana, descansa y no olvides que te amo-Finalizó el joven.

-También te amo, descansa amor bye bye-Dijo la joven antes de colgar y botar el movil.

En cuanto su nana entró por la puerta con la cena, se apresuró a comer y se tiro en su cama, a los pocos minutos estaba en los brazos de morfeo...

* * *

Bueno, como dije esto fue solo una introducción, pero el siguiente capitulo tendrá muchos avances, porfavor dejen su opinion vale? :) y pasen a leer mis otras historias, ya trabajo en las continuaciones

Graaacias!


End file.
